iN FiVE YEARS: LONG HOT SUMMER PART-ONE1
by yoursuperheroisshowing
Summary: Pairings: Chalant and Spitfire Summary: Taking a downtime- for now, Artemis, Robin, Zatanna, and Wally, spend their first day of summer at Happy Harbor. Artemis lets her guard down, finally getting to know the 'aggravating speedster', as the other two enjoy their day on the beach. Y'all enjoy!


**MOUNT JUSTiCE**

**JUNE 1ST 9:45 A.M**

This was the day of nothing. No anticipation, anxiety, or wonder.

As the blankets above Zatanna wrapped around her- just as they had been for the past hours, that instinct of getting up as soon as she was rested had no effect. There was no need to. She resumed to her forced dreams.

Her room was dark, the door closed. The cave had no windows, being impractical for such a place. Everything in her world was lifeless, silent. It wasn't a wonder that she was always in bed all day. That was how it had been yesterday. And the day before that. Her only companion was her shadowy mind, ordering her to remain hidden away from the world that seemed to jeer at her.

At least, that's what her brain told her.

"When is it gonna end?" Another dead hour passed. As the clouds of slumber secluded her in the blankets and pillows, she slept. She slept through an opening zeta tube. She slept through hushed whispers and cautious footsteps. Her eyelids remained shut as her door ever so quietly fell open. That was the last of bed-time.

It all happened in a heartbeat- ironically stopping hers. Scooping her in his arms, Robin lifted Zatanna from her bed, astound, bewildered. In that moment, her eyes expanded widely as she held back a scream. He began to spin wildly in place, clutching her tighter.

"It's _summer_! Zee, wake up, it's _summer_!" he yelled with the enthusiasm of a frat spring-breaker. His breath touched her cold, sloped nose as his body-warmth met her skin. She didn't have the consciousness to be annoyed so she settled for complete confusion.

"Tired" she muttered stubbornly. It was too early for the Boy Wonder and his never-ending angling for charm. She turned her head down, hoping to steady it as it tilted on its own. The phrase 'My head is spinning' was taken very literally.

And he stopped for a moment. She grunted, trying to squirm out of his arms as she took advantage of this time of stillness.

Robin was just laughing like the little kid that lived inside him. "Aw, Zee. Don't go back to bed- we wanna hang out with you." He didn't pull her back. Instead, he had suddenly thrust her up into the air with a yelp, then landed into someone else's arms.

Blonde hair tickled her nose. A crackled laugh.

"Hey 'Tanna! "

"So many people" she murmured sleepily.

From somewhere behind Artemis, she heard a guy-ish groan. Immediately following that, Artemis tripped forward onto her bed. They were sent toppling into the mass of rumpled blankets. Now awake, Zatanna took a quick notice to her friends' choice in clothing- something not easy to miss. Artemis in an olive green bikini, Robin in navy and white board shorts.

She knew were this was going and couldn't help that growing, excited feeling in her stomach.

Joining the two girls, Robin slid onto the bed with a pounce. Artemis had decided to get comfy, pulling up a pillow and then tucking herself under the warm comforter. Robin sat, meanwhile placing Zatanna's head gently in his lap as she lied herself down.

Artemis laughed as she stretch herself out on the bed. She shut her eyes; total relaxation.

"No Zee, you don't understand, it's summer- Robin and I are finally free from that hell-hole, school" a genuine snarkiness thick in her voice. "No more books, teachers, cheerleaders- no offence to M'gann. It's _un-belive-able_" she enunciated. Her eyes opened back up. She then turned to Robin. "Hey, isn't that weird that we both got out yesterday? Most people are getting out today. Guess it's just a private school thing."

He fiddled with Zatanna's hair nervously. Behind his shades, his eyes darted around the room in sudden panic. "Um-yea, weird." Then he leaned down to Zatanna and grinned. "Which means _you_ are hanging out with us." He gestured to Artemis' wardrobe with a head nod. "Get dressed. We'll meet you down on the beach." Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he then raced off with Artemis outside, hollering.

"It's summer, bitches!" Zatanna heard Artemis yell from down the hall. Following that was Robin's rich laugh and hooting; a football player after a touch-down. Those two were crazy-happy. After a few seconds, their outcries became hollow, and then disintegrated slowly. The zeta buzzed. Silence resumed.

Back inside the room, she could do nothing by lie stunned on her bed, a lame smile on her lips.

Today actually had a purpose. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly stood up and crossed her room. The smile wouldn't come off her face- which wasn't a problem. Just a few hours ago, she had completely predicted her day- her week even. That had all changed. Maybe she wasn't as forgotten as she thought she was. Sure, these were her fellow teammates, but so what? There wasn't anyone better she wanted to be with.

Moving over to the small packing of clothes in the corner, Zatanna shifted through the pile around in search of her bikini.

**THE BEACH**

**9:53 A.M**

Frustrated splashing.

"When I say Marco you're supposed to say Polo."

"Robin I'm fun, not _five_."

"_You're fun_" he mocked with a trolling grin. "Because you look like you feel totally _un-believe-able_" his falsetto voice taunting her. Artemis continued to dig her nimble toes into the shoreline as she sat. Her mellow attitude remained unfazed as she smiled to retort.

"Because I'm not the one waiting for my _girlfriend _to come out."

From the water, Robin stopped splashing around- as she had predicted. There was a silence. Then like the ninja he was, he had suddenly materialized next to her, arms pinned by his sides, the feeling of glare coming out from behind those shades.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Can I tell you something I've noticed about you on missions?"

"Shoot, Zatanna-lover" she slurred. With a relaxed laugh that was completely not Artemis, she scooped up damp sand into her fingers, and then let it slowly spill out.

His hands griped her feet with an iron cling. Dragging her quickly into the water, he crackled. "You're prone to drowning!"

Artemis dug her hands in the sand and screamed. Strong as he was, Artemis was a girl of super-strength and natural combat. In a swivel and turn into a handstand, she could have easily gotten out of his grasp if she wanted too- even pin him down and make him apologize. But whatever. She was off-duty as the lethal archer, and this was more fun anyway. "Lay off!" she shrieked.

"Take it back!"

She crinkled her nose and laughed. "Nope!"

Now he was running. She floated carelessly behind him as water rushed beside her, tearing apart the subtle waves. "Yes!"

"Bite me, Boy Wonder!"

"Not for a million bu-" Then he was plummeted into the water by a shove against his side.

Artemis chuckled as Zatanna dusted her hands off in accomplishment. Slim, yet toned; Zatanna's bright-cherry bikini didn't fail her as it displayed her body impeccably, meanwhile maintaining classiness- not to mention that red really was her color.

A sneaky grin curled as she turned amusingly to Artemis. She then set her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

Blonde hair floated in spirals around the girl as she nonchalantly lifted her arms up in defeat. "I dunno. Something about-"

"Abracadabra!" Robin yelled, tackling her from behind. Zatanna tripped on her feet and splashed into the water with laughing scream. Dragging him down with her, he topped over as well.

Everything became silent and dreamlike. The temperature from below the waterline and the warm sunniness above differed drastically in this world of blue. Gently kicking to the surface, she felt something touch her arm. She ignored it, and kept swimming up.

Then it held onto her hand in persistence, tugging._ Robin._ He tapped her nose with a finger for her to open her eyes. When they did, she was face-to-face with black lenses and his dark hair, waving up and down in the current like sea-grass.

Her mind willed the water to whisk off those glasses.

Little bubbles escaped from his mouth as he began to make hand signals to her_. Him. Her. The body that was Artemis._ Bumping his fists together with a dark smile, he nodded hopefully. Bubbles burst from Zatanna as she laughed out. It was always a game with him. She loved it- like a little reminder that there really was something hiding behind those shades. She nodded back. Then the two began to swim up to Artemis.

No school and more mission time made an extremely happy Artemis. The effect of waking up that morning on her own without a crude ring from her alarm clock was almost delicious. The burden of ignorant people and teachers was behind her, as well as the fistfuls of homework that had constantly been thrown in her face each day. Weeks ago, she and Robin had been discussing when and what they were going to do when they would finally get out of school. Ever since they had made this plan of meeting up, she had waited impatiently- not because of the date, but the freedom that came with it. Sun. _Relaxation_. Freedom..to an extent. Damn Justice League. Besides that, nothing could stand in the way of-

Water sloshed in rips around her one moment as she felt herself flipped onto her back. The cold water hit her face_. "Robin."_ Then next moment, a quick, slender, finger slipped under the string of her bikini. It pulled to the point where the string came undone with a snap.

_"Zatanna!"_

Artemis securely gathered up her top, and sank below the water. She hurriedly redid the string, then sprang back up. Revenge. Robin and Zatanna were speeding off the shore, snatching up the towels.

"Dead!" she yelled. "So fucking dead!" She started running.

Robin peeked around and laughed. "Aw, crap!" This caught Zatanna's attention as she turned back. She joined his laughter and started screaming in a mix of excitement and genuine fear.

Artemis was pissed. The enraged blonde was gaining on them with every step her elongated legs took. Grabbing her hand in his, Robin pulled Zatanna ahead. With his other hand, he shook his towel in determination. One of his grapples came tumbling out. Artemis took notice. With an eye-roll and a powerful leap, she pushed on.

The mountain's side grew closer. Robin looked around at the rock in search. Then his eyes landed on a crevice, secluded with trees and shrubbery. Veering himself toward it, he raised his grapple.

"Nu- _UH!_" Artemis yelled. Her hair had long-since dried during her run as it flapped helplessly behind her.

Robin tightened his grip on Zatanna's hand as he shot it up. Just as he had willed it to, the grapple landed exactly where he wanted it. "Asta lavista, Topless!" He flung them into the air, then retrieved the grapple. They continued to accelerate, gaining wind. When the trees came into proximity, he jumped in, pulling her along into the green.

Artemis spurred to a stop. With a load groan and and a toss of a sizable rock up the mountain, she stomped back to the Caves entrance.

_"Children."_

**MOUNT JUSTiCE**

**10:21 A.M**

"He is so dead, she is so dead, they are so dead" Artemis muttered as the zeta released her. Cold air bit at her bare skin in a sudden ambush. "I will kill them."

Leaving a trail of water with every sway her hair made, she trudged towards the T.V room, where a closet of towels was fully stocked. It grew in her view. She sped up.

"I could, I can. With my own hands I could just-"

"Woah, did I miss the photo-shoot or what?" someone called from the kitchen. Artemis' eyes grew wide as her cheeks burned with embarrassment or anger- she couldn't tell. Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes quickly narrowed in on the boy rummaging through the fridge. Shocker.

"What brings you here?" she called accusingly.

"Oh? I see you're one of the snappier models" Wally retorted. "Or probably just a part of the camera-crew. Anyway, it's my last day of school; I cut class 'cause I already finished my last final and Bru- Bats told me Robin was here." He opened one of the chocolate protein bars he had found and took a bite. "He around?"

"Sure, Boy Mischievous and his princess are up the side of the mountain, hiding from me" Artemis spat. Now she was really freezing. Running over to the closet, she pulled out one of the thicker towels and wrapped it around her shivering body.

"Damn, what'd you do this time" he said, leaning against the fridge. Artemis made her way back and hopped onto the kitchen counter. Her mouth dropped.

"I did not do anything. They thought it'd be funny to-" she stopped. That part wasn't necessary. "Whatever. They'll pay for it later." Then she began to kick her legs up in boredom. Her eyes rose to meet his in curiosity. "So…I guess that means you're leaving?"

Wally looked back up at her with a smirk. "You trying to get rid of me?"

"We're gonna run outta food sometime" she teased. Then as if on cue, the protein bar vanished from his hand.

"What the- Hey!" he pouted. He then turned to open the fridge for another one. The box sat for a moment, and then lightly toppled over as if a ghost had poked it. Turning it upside down, he shook it wildly in disgust. "She took all the chocolate protein bars! That shit's the best!"

"Makes you mad, doesn't it" she sang, continuing to kick her legs around. Wally closed the fridge and frowned at her. With a small smile, she shrugged. "Sucks."

Then with a raise of his eyebrow, he crossed his arms slyly.

"Hey, Artemis, you bored?"

"Aaand now you're playing the creepy-card on me again" she replied, her head tilting back as she was wierded out. "I'm gonna go scram before you out-do yourself this time." She inched off the counter to hop of and leave. Then in a blur of red hair, Wally had caught her in his iconic bridal-carry before she could slip off.

"So. What do you have planned for today?" He grinned. Sitting unresponsively in his arms, she eyed him suspiciously. Then it began to subside.

It was the first day of summer. One-hundred and four days of her choice. These were among the last days of freedom she would get before hitting adulthood and all of its crap. Maybe- just for today...she'd make it count. See what this speedster had in mind. Besides, Wally wasn't exactly foreign to the concept of fun.

"Fine. Show me what you've got, Baywatch."

**THE BEACH**

**10:32 A.M**

The fitful of laughter had long died out as Robin and Zatanna made their way through the trees. When they caught sight of the crevice dug into the rock, they settled. Little patches of thick grass had managed to grow in it, matting the floor in green as stranded rays of sun peered in with their soft, yellow, glow. The air was decidedly cooler, giving this space the impression of an elevated patio or a balcony. Lying on the floor of this little cave, the two snacked down on chocolate protein bars, conversing.

"I mean seriously, this summer's gonna be great" Robin continued. "Screw the missions- the whole gang gets to hang out together when we're not working anyway." He then settled his back on top the sheet of grass. With a relaxed sigh, he closed his eyes and smiled. "Definetly feeling the aster."

Zatanna lied down next to him on her stomach, fiddling with a lock of ocean-drenched. "Asterous, huh" she agreed. Robin turned on his side to face her. She grinned at him. "I'm not gonna lie, it's been pretty…quiet without everyone here." Then her eyes drifted down to the sand-grass floor, her smile decreasing. She sighed. "M'gann and Conner have been getting pretty serious in their relationship; going out to dinner and dates and stuff" she said. "I don't really join them- awkward third wheel" she laughed. Robin's attention was all given over to her as he listened intently, looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"But I miss everyone- even the little things. Kaldur's tight, proper speech, Wally taking me to get fast-food or yogurt in his free time like I'm his little sister or something- heck, I even miss his and Artemis' constant bickering" she admitted. "And you…"

Robin propped his shoulder, supporting his head on his hand. He was now grinning from ear-to-ear. "Aw, Zee. Did you miss me?" he replied in a teasing tone.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic scoff. "Ha. I miss my algebra homework more than I've missed you" she sneered playfully. The sudden expression of false hurt on his face made her laugh. "You heard me, Boy Wonder!"

Robin slipped from his relaxed pose on the floor. Quickly rolling her over on her back, he snickered. Her sudden take on shock called her reflexes to stretch out her arms to push him off- till he pinned them solidly to the tufts of grass. She lifted her head in the effort to lift her body. But like an eager puppy, he refused to let her out of his grip.

"Admit it, you missed me the most" he called down to her cheerfully.

Zatanna writhed below him in protest. "You are so touchy" she groaned, annoyed. In response, he leaned in close to her face. His boyish smile only grew.

"Admit it."

Now it was her turn to turn the tables. Childly sticking her tongue out at him, her eyebrows rose in challenge. In one swift motion, she had brought her knees to her chest, then pushed off his with her feet. Robin stumbled backwards, laughing in disbelief. He turned back to get his revenge but she was gone. A few feet away and going, the baby trees rustled. She was making her way down the side of the mountain.

The suns rays had only gotten stronger since their retreat to their little cave. Heat bathed the clear air, baking the sand as it lost its cool from the night before. Farther away, the true turquoise-teal shades of the ocean illuminated and sparkled like spinning glass. White waves crashed onto the shore, adding a peaceful audio to such a perfect scene.

Till the young superheros came charging across the beach.

"Zee get back here!' Robin yelled, tailing Zatanna's flying, black hair.

She sprinted on. Now it was her turn to taunt. "You wish!" she screamed back in a healthy laugh. Sand sprang up from the ground with every step they took. It was cat-and-mouse on the beach.

"Zee!"

"_Asta lavista,_ Robin!"

No such luck- he had caught up with her.

Hurling his arms out, Robin latched his hands around Zatanna's waist and pulled her backwards. Her smooth skin felt alluring in his rough grip. "Gotcha!"

She yelped from his grasp. Refusing to admit defeat, she tried to keep running, her stomach shaking from her laughs. Robin persisted. He veered her to the side, her feet coming off the round in a swipe. Her back was pressed against his muscle-tightened chest as he began to spin her.

"C'mon- let me go" she giggle-cried, kicking up her legs. "Stop!"

Robin started laughing at her- till he lost his balance. The two were launched into the sand below a gathering of stray trees.

Zatanna was breathing hard, her hair sprawled all around on the ground. High above, the sun beat down on her sand-speckled body.

"That was- that was fun" she gasped. Laughter was still in her breath, slowly dying out as she continued to simply lie there. Robin trudged to her side. He was about to say something, but curiosity got the best of him. His eyes traveled up; the direction she was gazed upon.

"Zee?"

Silence. The sound of his breathing and hers were fading. Then it stopped. The crashing waves offered their voice until she spoke moments later.

"The sky's really pretty. Look at all that blue." she stated simply. For a moment, his eyes shifted to her. She couldn't break contact with the heavens. Her face read captivation by a thought, or maybe a memory. The world above owned her for now.

Robin simmered. Maybe it was in the way she looked up to the open sky with such a longing that threaded him into to her head. What was going on?

Now lying with her, his sturdy shoulder grazing hers. He nudged it; an act of playfulness, yet concern.

"Zee, what are you thinking?"

Her face still pointed up, but her eyes began to lose their cloudiness. "I dunno" her voice suddenly delicate. She then turned to face Robin. "Robin, who do think we could be if we weren't…" she asked, her words like a curious, young, child. She didn't need to finish her sentence- it wasn't like he hadn't contemplated this before.

Dick became lost.

Looking across the ocean to where the atmosphere touched water was almost like being pulled into an uncharted, blue, abyss of beauty. Pristine-white clouds crossed the wonder-filled sky, unhurried by the invisible casts of wind racing high above towards the west. Little flecks of light etched the edges of the clouds, giving them an impression of golden embroideries. The land of air called them to fly away- so close, yet so far.

But they couldn't. And he understood why she felt trapped. He felt it too.

Placing his hands behind his head, he then wedged his elbow under her head. And he paused, letting the thoughts that had been unleashed to slow their pace so he could catch them. Then the words reached his mouth.

"I dunno. But I'll say one thing; my life definetly wouldn't be so, I don't know- alive? Crazy?" he answered. Although he had answered with an obvious chuckle, something dark stirred beneath it. But he didn't want to talk about. Not now. Pointing up to the clouds, a small smile traced his lips. "Maybe Superman doesn't have it so bad. I think It'd be pretty fucking asterous if I could fly" he admitted.

Zatanna couldn't help smiling herself. "It's nice to know someone had their head in clouds like me" she responded.

Robin turned himself to face her. Her cheeks sat rosy; all that running and the heat from the sun above. Black hair was matted photogenically across her shoulders and occasionally rose with the twisting breezes from the ocean like a swaying painting.

"With lives like ours, how could you not?"

**TO BE CONTiNUED**


End file.
